Things Unspoken
by kuncipintu
Summary: Victoria bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti kalau hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bukan hanya sunbae dan hoobae. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka saling menyakiti. Namun juga saling membela, karena tidak ingin dianggap lemah. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang masih waras di antara mereka ... / A Vic-Kyu-Min fanfiction / Contains boys love - shounen-ai / RnR, please?


**S**tandard** D**isclaimer** A**pplied**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kunci Pintu **present

A

**Vic-Kyu-Min **fanfiction

**.**

**.**

**V**ictoria Song adalah kesempurnaan, kata orang-orang. Personifikasi dari keindahan surga. Manifestasi dari dewi-dewi yang digabungkan menjadi satu.

Wajahnya indah bercahaya. Garis dagunya terpahat dengan sempurna. Iris obsidiannya menampakkan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, keteguhan hati yang luar biasa, dan kesombongan tak terhingga pada saat bersamaan. Bibir ranumnya yang tipis selalu dihiasi dengan senyum rupawan— menambah kesempurnaan rupanya.

Rambutnya tidak pernah sekalipun dibiarkan acak-acakan. Surai berwarna _platinum blonde _itu selalu rapi menghiasi sisi-sisi wajah sempurnanya—tanpa ada satu helai pun yang keluar dari garis. Seolah-olah Tuhan benar-benar berhati-hati ketika menciptakannya.

Semua gerak-geriknya, tutur katanya, cara berjalan, semua yang dilakukannya mencerminkan keanggunan seorang putri. Sungguh, Victoria Song adalah wujud nyata dari malaikat.

Sejak kecil, hidupnya selalu dipenuhi kedigdayaan. Sebagai putri tunggal dari seorang pemilik perusahaan besar, Victoria selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Apapun.

Termasuk Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

—**T**h**i**n**g**s **U**n**s**p**o**k**e**n—

**.**

**K**etika pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu, Victoria sudah merasa tertarik pada pribadinya. Saat kedua manik mata miliknya beradu pandang dengan _onyx_ gelap sang pemuda, Victoria merasa badannya limbung—untuk sejenak. Dan di detik berikutnya, untuk pertama kalinya, Victoria benar-benar merasa berterimakasih pada kedua orang tuanya karena telah memperkenalkannya dengan pemuda tersebut.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Selama berhari-hari, hanya nama itu yang terngiang-ngiang di telinga Victoria. Berdengung nyaris tiada henti bahkan hingga di alam mimpi. Pemuda itu, Cho Kyuhyun itu, memiliki hal yang tidak pernah Victoria lihat sebelumnya.

Victoria tidak dapat mengatakan kalau apa yang dirasakannya adalah cinta. Victoria tidak paham cinta. Namun, Victoria tahu, ia ingin memiliki Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

"_Eomma_, aku ingin pindah kuliah …," suara merdu meluncur dengan nada anggun dari bibir ranum Victoria. Sang ibu yang diajak bicara hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Tidak baik berbicara saat makan. Tahan dulu keinginanmu." Kalimat tersebut diucapkan dengan tegas oleh seorang pria setengah baya yang duduk di antara Victoria dan ibunya.

Keheningan berlanjut di sepanjang waktu makan malam keluarga Song. Bahkan dentingan piring dan sendok pun hampir tidak terdengar, hingga sebuah suara _baritone _memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Nak?"

"Aku ingin pindah sekolah, _Appa_ … Kampusku sekarang sungguh tidak asyik." Tutur Victoria dengan nada manja.

"Dulu kau yang merengek-rengek ingin masuk ke Seoul _University_, kenapa tiba-tiba minta pindah? Apa kau ada masalah dengan kuliahmu?"

"Tidak ada, _Appa_. Aku hanya ingin suasana baru, itu saja, kok …,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu, _Appa_. Aku hanya bosan dengan cara dosenku mengajarku."

"Hm. Lalu, kemana kau ingin pindah?"

Mata Victoria melebar seiring dengan senyum yang merekah di paras ayu-nya.

"Kyunghee _University_ …,"

**.**

**H**ari demi hari berlalu. Victoria tetaplah sang ratu sempurna yang berkuasa. Tidak secara fisik, namun menindas secara mental. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mampu bertahan menjadi sahabatnya. Semua orang yang berada di dekat Victoria pasti akan merasa terintimidasi.

Selama ini, banyak tatapan mengagumi yang ditujukan kepadanya. Victoria tidak begitu menyukainya, namun juga tidak membencinya. Lebih tepatnya, Victoria tidak peduli. Victoria selalu hidup dalam dunianya sendiri, berselimut topeng kesempurnaan. Victoria menjadi seorang Victoria Song—sang pewaris tunggal yang jelita dengan kemampuan memadai. Dulu, Victoria merasa ia hidup untuk itu.

Pikirannya berubah sejak bola matanya yang kesepian bersua dengan kedua _onyx_ mempesona milik Kyuhyun. Ia ingin memilikinya. Victoria ingin Kyuhyun—keseluruhan tanpa terkecuali. Semua yang ada dalam diri Kyuhyun mampu membuat Victoria memalingkan wajahnya dari dunia gemerlap tanpa emosi.

Victoria sadar kalau ia sempurna. Dan Victoria mengerti, ia harus bersanding dengan seseorang yang juga sempurna.

Dan baginya, kesempurnaan itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Selama ini Victoria menganggap dirinya adalah personifikasi indah dari mutiara. Namun, saat mereka berjabat tangan dan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit pemuda itu, Victoria sadar ia tengah berhadapan dengan kesempurnaan yang sesungguhnya.

**.**

**V**ictoria bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia seperti gabungan dari Aphrodite yang jelita, Cleopatra yang cerdik, dan Srikandi yang tangguh.

Tatapan dingin dari _onyx_ yang selalu dipujanya selalu dibalasnya dengan senyuman hangat yang belum pernah diberikannya pada siapapun. Victoria bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan mendapatkan Cho Kyuhyun dan menjadikannya miliknya. Untuknya sendiri.

Tak terhitung waktu yang Victoria gunakan untuk meraih hati pangerannya. Obsesi memang terkadang mampu memberikan energi untuk berlari bahkan hingga mati. Namun Victoria lebih senang menyebutnya manifestasi dedikasi.

Tapi, dedikasi atas apa …?

Victoria tidak tahu dan tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk mencari tahu.

**.**

**D**an waktu yang dia habiskan untuk membuat _onyx_ itu menatap ke dalam matanya tidak selamanya percuma. Kini, senyuman hangat Victoria telah dibalas dengan segaris senyuman lain. Pelukan dan genggaman tangan mungkin belum didapatnya, namun Victoria tahu ia harus bersabar. Satu rangkulan dari sang pemuda sudah cukup membuatnya bergetar. Dan setiap melihat bibir pemuda itu melengkung membentuk kurva sempurna, Victoria tidak mampu menahan gejolak aneh yang berdesir di dada. Terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Dan Victoria tidak berminat untuk repot-repot menjelaskannya.

**.**

**.**

**S**atu hari di awal Februari, musim dingin sudah hampir pergi namun angin masih sanggup berhembus tajam.

Langkah-langkah anggun milik Victoria yang beberapa waktu ini telah diisi dengan emosi kegembiraan, terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor. Berusaha mencapai kelas si pemuda, berniat mengejutkannya dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Saat itu, Victoria tidak tahu jika ia akan menyesali perbuatannya—mungkin untuk selamanya.

Sebuah senyum yang melengkung indah tercipta kala Victoria menangkap bayangan Kyuhyun di dalam kelas melalui ekor matanya. Langkahnya dipercepat, dan ketika tangannya hendak meraih knop pintu, sebuah suara asing merasuki indera pendengarannya. Suara yang Victoria pernah dengar sebelumnya, namun tidak dapat mengingat siapa.

"..dak suka melihatnya …," suara asing tersebut berujar dengan nada bergetar.

"_Hyung_ …," Victoria mengenal suara ini—sangat mengenalnya. "Kami hanya berteman. Seharusnya kau tahu itu …,"

"Berteman? Tidakkah kau sadar kalau dia menyukaimu?"

"Aku sadar. Sangat sadar. Tapi aku tidak peduli, selama bukan dia orang yang kucintai …,"

Victoria mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. Ia memilih berdiri terdiam di dekat pintu tersebut sambil memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Apa kau sedang memberinya harapan palsu? Atau aku yang sedang kau permainkan?"

Siapa? Siapa yang Kyuhyun permainkan? Tidak mungkin laki-laki itu, 'kan? Tentu saja tidak. Karena dia … laki-laki.

"Aku tidak mempermainkan siapa-siapa, _hyung_ … Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti?"

"Aku tidak bisa, katamu? Bukankah kau yang tidak peka, eh, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" nada suara asing itu meninggi.

Hening beberapa lama. Victoria masih setia mendengarkan.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja, aku tahu kau memang tidak akan bisa paham, Kyuhyun-_ah_ …," suara asing itu terdengar bergetar, sebelum suara langkah kaki terdengar menghampiri pintu.

Pintu berderit terbuka, memuntahkan sesosok pemuda berkulit putih dan beraroma _vanilla _yang menyegarkan. Mata indah milik Victoria terbelalak. Tubuhnya tidak sanggup bergerak, terutama ketika kedua bola mata _foxy _milik pemuda tadi terasa memenjarakannya.

Victoria mengenalnya. Seorang _sunbae _setahun di atasnya dan dua tahun di atas Kyuhyun. Orang itu yang sempat berbulan-bulan menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Victoria karena alasan bimbingan belajar. Seorang mahasiswa teladan—karena berhasil menjadi asisten dosen. Mahasiswa populer—karena parasnya yang manis. Dia … Lee Sungmin …

"_Hyung! _Sungmin-_hyung!_" Victoria dapat mendengar nada panik, gusar, dan khawatir dalam teriakan Kyuhyun.

Yang bersangkutan sedang berusaha mengejar Sungmin, ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan sosok Victoria, langkahnya terhenti.

"V-Vic?"

Victoria menggigit bibir. Susah payah, Victoria menelan ludah yang kali ini terasa seperti silet yang meluncur melalui tenggorokannya. "H-hai_, _Kyuhyun-_ah_ …," Victoria tidak mampu berdiri lebih lama lagi, tubuhnya limbung. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh, kakinya tanpa sadar telah bergerak menjauhi Kyuhyun yang mematung.

**.**

**V**ictoria merasa dunianya beku. Ia bukan wanita biasa yang tidak mengerti maksud dari percakapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tadi. Victoria bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bukan hanya _sunbae _dan _hoobae._

Victoria merasa seolah ia sedang berjalan di atas _jelly_, tubuhnya limbung. Kepalanya pening tiba-tiba.

Perlu waktu dua kali lipat lebih lama dari biasanya agar Victoria dapat mencapai _Range Rover_-nya dengan selamat. Dengan lemas, digenggamnya _handle _pintu mobil dan membukanya tanpa tenaga.

Victoria tidak tahu kemana tujuannya. Seorang Victoria Song sudah hancur. Terpuruk. Hanya karena Cho Kyuhyun …

Mobil _Range Rover _itu berhenti begitu saja di pinggir jalan. Victoria tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia biarkan air matanya turun begitu saja. Rasanya sulit melupakan kejadian barusan, namun terlalu sakit untuk mengingatnya lagi.

Cho Kyuhyun …

Sosok yang dikejarnya bertahun-tahun. Sosok yang menjadi alasan bagi Victoria untuk tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Orang yang pada akhirnya mampu memberikan senyumannya untuk Victoria. Orang yang melihatnya sebagai Victoria, bukan Victoria Song sang ratu kepopuleran.

Rasanya pedih ketika mengingat bahwa perjuangannya bertahun-tahun mengejar Kyuhyun hanya berakhir percuma. Victoria merasa kalah, dan ia benci kekalahan. Miris. Kyuhyun, orang pertama yang berhasil membawa berbagai macam emosi masuk ke dalam hidup Victoria tanpa harus ditutupi oleh topeng adigdaya yang sempurna, malah menjadi alasan mengapa Victoria ada di sini saat ini.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup, rambut Victoria terlihat acak-acakan. Matanya sembab dan bengkak. Bibir tipisnya yang biasanya ranum kini memucat. Entah sudah berapa jam Victoria berdiam diri di sana, tanpa berniat untuk keluar dari mobil.

Victoria tahu ia kalah. Ia kalah dengan seorang pemuda biasa yang baru tiga bulan bersama-sama dengan Kyuhyun. Ia yang menunggu bertahun-tahun harus ditendang keluar arena hanya karena seseorang baru menggantikannya. Tidak adil.

Kedua mata sayu itu perlahan mengatup, beberapa detik kemudian, kelopak itu terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang bola mata yang berkilat penuh ketegasan.

Victoria tidak menyerah. Tidak akan. Karena ia adalah seorang Victoria Song. Dan Victoria Song selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau—

—bahkan Cho Kyuhyun sekalipun.

**.**

"_**A**__ppa_, aku punya permintaan kecil …,"

"Hn? Apa lagi, nak?"

"Tolong buat Cho Kyuhyun, menjadi milikku."

**.**

**.**

—**T**h**i**n**g**s **U**n**s**p**o**k**e**n—

**.**

**.**

**G**aun putih elegan yang cantik itu semakin terlihat sempurna ketika dikenakan oleh Victoria. Sementara yang bersangkutan sedang asyik memandangi—sekaligus mengagumi—refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Tak jauh dari Victoria, duduk seorang pemuda tampan dengan _onyx_ yang berkilat lelah. Jenuh. Bosan.

Bukan ini yang diinginkan Kyuhyun.

Sama sekali bukan.

Seharusnya yang ada bersamanya saat ini bukan Victoria. Seharusnya orang yang akan menjadi pasangannya di upacara sakral bertajuk pernikahan bukan Victoria. Seharusnya sosok yang akan memberikan senyum dan pelukan hangat untuknya ketika ia pulang bukan Victoria. Bukan Victoria …

**.**

**K**yuhyun telah terbiasa hidup berkecukupan. Orang tuanya yang merupakan pengusaha terkenal tentu dapat mengabulkan permintaan-permintaan Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu memang benar.

Sebagai gantinya, Kyuhyun harus rela menjadi 'boneka' bagi orang tuanya. Semua kebutuhannya dipenuhi, namun seluruh hidupnya diatur. Dari kecil, Kyuhyun hanya mempunyai teman dari kalangan yang sederajat dengannya—dan jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Atau mungkin bukan teman dalam konteks 'teman' yang sesungguhnya. Lebih tepatnya adalah orang-orang yang Kyuhyun terpaksa mengenalnya dan terpaksa menyebutnya 'teman'.

Sejak kecil, Kyuhyun kesepian.

Hingga suatu hari ia diperkenalkan dengan seorang gadis berparas jelita, bertubuh elok, dan berperilaku anggun. Victoria Song.

Tidak ada yang berbeda. Kyuhyun masih merasa kalau Victoria tidak berbeda dengan 'teman-teman'-nya terdahulu. Munafik.

Namun, sudut pandang Kyuhyun berubah ketika Victoria rela pindah ke kampusnya agar dapat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Victoria rela menungguinya berjam-jam ketika Kyuhyun mendapat mata kuliah tambahan. Victoria rela memberikan senyuman termanisnya walaupun hanya dibalas lirikan sinis dari Kyuhyun.

Dan sejak Kyuhyun menyadari itu, tanpa sadar, segaris senyuman tipis terukir di bibir tebalnya—membalas senyuman-senyuman Victoria.

Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun menyadari, ia menyayangi Victoria. Sebagai keluarga. Orang yang mampu menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah. Menumpahkan kekesalan dan kemarahan—hal yang tidak pernah bisa Kyuhyun lakukan sejak kecil.

Bagi Kyuhyun, Victoria adalah sosok wanita yang punya segalanya—rupa yang rupawan, kemampuan memimpin yang sempurna, serta kebaikan hati. Victoria adalah sosok wanita kuat. Walaupun Kyuhyun sadar, terkadang tersirat aura kesombongan di mata gadis itu yang membuatnya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

Victoria adalah keindahan, bagi Kyuhyun. Sosok seorang **kakak** yang sempurna.

**.**

**H**ingga suatu hari, Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu. Hal yang tidak diharapkannya datang dari Victoria. Cinta. Atau lebih tepatnya, rasa ingin memiliki.

Kyuhyun sadar Victoria menyukainya, bukan sebagai hubungan adik-kakak yang seperti selama ini Kyuhyun pikirkan. Kyuhyun bukannya ingin memberi Victoria harapan dengan terus-terusan di sampingnya padahal dia tidak mencintai Victoria—barang sedikitpun. Hanya saja Kyuhyun merasa tidak tega meninggalkan Victoria tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat Victoria menangis—walaupun ia belum pernah melihat si gadis menangis.

Namun sesungguhnya di atas itu semua, Kyuhyun lebih tidak ingin Lee Sungmin menangis.

Lee Sungmin.

Seorang pemuda biasa yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun merasa menjadi Kyuhyun. Tanpa embel-embel nama 'Cho' di depan namanya. Sungmin telah mengajari Kyuhyun tentang kehidupan. Memberikan pengertian bahwa kehidupan yang sempurna bukan berarti hidup yang dipenuhi tatapan memuja, namun tatapan menyayangi.

Dan Kyuhyun mendapatkan tatapan itu dari Sungmin. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kedua orang tuanya.

Baru tiga bulan. Kyuhyun baru mengenal dan memahami Sungmin selama tiga bulan. Namun perasaannya sudah tidak mampu lepas lagi dari jeratan mata _foxy _yang berpendar indah setiap beradu pandang dengan _onyx _milik Kyuhyun. Dalam waktu tiga bulan itu, Sungmin mampu membuat Kyuhyun terpesona hanya dengan segala kegiatan-kegiatan kecil yang dilakukannya.

Tanpa disadari bagaimana awalnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah terikat dalam suatu hubungan tidak resmi yang berlandaskan cinta. Senyuman Sungmin adalah candu bagi Kyuhyun. Sosoknya tak pernah lepas dari tatapan Kyuhyun—sekalipun Sungmin tidak ada dalam jarak jangkau matanya.

Jika bagi Kyuhyun Victoria adalah keindahan, maka Lee Sungmin adalah sebuah kesempurnaan …

Dan kesempurnaan itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Meninggalkannya karena kesalahannya sendiri. Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun tidak bersua bahkan tidak melihat wajah malaikatnya itu.

Hubungan mereka memang menjadi canggung karena pertengkaran mereka di kelas Kyuhyun yang disaksikan Victoria waktu itu. Namun hubungan canggung itu berubah menjadi sangat runyam dan rumit karena sebuah kejadian di koridor kampus—kejadian yang tidak akan Kyuhyun lupakan. Sebuah kejadian yang menjadi titik balik dari semuanya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ … Bagaimana dengan gaun yang ini?"

Sedikit tersentak karena lamunannya terganggu, Kyuhyun melirik Victoria bosan. Bibirnya yang semula melengkung ke bawah, tertarik ke atas—terpaksa.

"Cantik. Kau selalu cantik dengan pakaian apapun, Vic …,"

Dan Victoria tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

—**T**h**i**n**g**s **U**n**s**p**o**k**e**n—

**.**

**.**

**T**anpa sadar, senyum _cassanova _milik Victoria perlahan menghilang ketika ekor matanya menangkap ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak terlihat senang. Ada setitik rasa pedih ketika bayangan Kyuhyun saat itu terekam oleh otaknya. Namun Victoria tidak peduli. Berusaha menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, Victoria berbalik, berujar riang sambil tersenyum—

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pakai gaun ini di hari pernikahan kita nanti, Kyuhyun-_ah_ …,"

"Hn."

—kemudian senyumnya hilang saat itu juga.

**.**

**S**elama ini, banyak orang yang mengagumi dan memuji senyum Victoria. Bibir tipisnya yang ranum selalu tampak berkali lipat lebih indah jika berubah bentuk menjadi kurva sempurna yang simetris.

Fatamorgana.

Sesungguhnya orang-orang itu melihat senyum yang tidak pernah ada.

Victoria tersenyum ketika ia menerima pujian dari orang lain.

Victoria tersenyum ketika tangannya berjabat tangan dengan orang-orang asing yang belum dikenalnya.

Victoria tersenyum ketika bertemu 'teman-teman'-nya.

Victoria tersenyum ketika orangtuanya menyapa di waktu pagi.

Victoria tersenyum dan terus tersenyum. Tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu kalau senyum itu palsu.

Semuanya palsu, setidaknya sampai Cho Kyuhyun memasuki hidupnya dan menorehkan senyum di bibirnya bahkan tanpa Victoria sadari.

…dan Victoria tersenyum ketika Sungmin memilih pergi dari Kyuhyun.

**.**

**V**ictoria masih mampu mengingat dengan jelas, apa yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu di koridor kampus Kyunghee _University_. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi seangkatannya atau bukan seangkatannya sibuk berkerumun di satu tempat. Mendengungkan hal-hal yang Victoria tidak bisa dengar.

Penasaran, Victoria melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah kerumunan. Matanya mengeksplorasi, menjelajahi sekitarnya, mencoba mencari objek yang menarik begitu banyak manusia.

Sebuah foto. Potret sempurna Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk mesra Lee Sungmin.

Dan ketika kedua orang yang bersangkutan melewati koridor kampus, dengungan yang terdengar semakin keras diiringi lirikan heran, penasaran, takjub, dan jijik.

"Jadi ini si Cho yang memacari Sungmin-_sunbae_? Sinting."

"Demi Tuhan, mereka sungguh-sungguh berpacaran?"

"Sungmin-_sunbae _tidak seperti itu. Pasti Cho Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin-_sunbae _jadi tidak normal …,"

"Ish. Mereka berdua itu 'kan sama-sama laki-laki. Menjijikkan sekali."

Berbagai tatapan menghujat dan menghina terus menghujani kedua pemuda itu. Air muka keduanya tidak terbaca, hingga akhirnya Cho Kyuhyun berteriak,

"Ada masalah kalian? Jangan urusi urusan orang lain! Memangnya kenapa kalau kami benar berpacaran, ha? !"

Dengungan dan suara bisik-bisik manusia terdengar semakin jelas.

"_Oppa_, jadi … semua itu benar?" tanya seorang gadis takut-takut.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Kau ingin protes juga?" hardik Kyuhyun. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terperangah di tempatnya. Wajahnya memerah—entah karena marah atau malu.

Dan semua orang tahu, setelah kejadian itu, Lee Sungmin tidak pernah masuk kuliah lagi. Beasiswa-nya dicabut dan ia dikeluarkan—atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik kampus. Jika orangtua Kyuhyun bukan seorang yang besar, mungkin ia akan bernasib sama.

Setelah kejadian itu pula, senyum Kyuhyun tidak pernah terasa sama lagi di mata Victoria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P**erjodohan yang diminta oleh kedua orangtua Victoria diterima langsung oleh mulut Kyuhyun sendiri. Dalam waktu dekat, mereka akan bertunangan, dan sesegera mungkin menikah.

Pada akhirnya, memang Victoria Song lah yang menang. Ia dapat memiliki Kyuhyun seutuhnya—bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri pula lah yang menerimanya.

Tapi memiliki Kyuhyun, bukan berarti memiliki hatinya juga.

Victoria tahu.

Victoria selalu tahu kalau perasaan Kyuhyun tidak pernah berubah. Victoria tahu kalau tak pernah satu kali pun—barang satu detik pun—Kyuhyun melupakan sesosok pemuda yang jantungnya sudah tersinkronisasi dengan debaran jantung Kyuhyun sendiri. Victoria tahu hati Kyuhyun masih terpaut dengan seseorang di luar sana, yang bahkan berada sangat jauh dari jarak jangkau pandangan Victoria—dan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Victoria sadar.

Apapun yang ia lakukan tidak mampu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya sedikit pun. Tempat Kyuhyun ada saat ini adalah tempat yang paling dekat sekaligus paling jauh dari hati Victoria. Victoria cemburu, dalam hati ia marah—tapi ia tahu tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengubah keadaan.

Victoria sadar ia sempurna. Dan baginya, Kyuhyun lebih sempurna. Mereka berdua sama-sama sempurna.

Keduanya sempurna, sejajar. Tentu saja, Victoria dan Kyuhyun terlihat bagus saat berdampingan. Terlihat apik ketika bersebelahan. Mereka sangat cocok jika disandingkan.

Karena mereka sejajar, Victoria juga akan ikut terpotong jika Kyuhyun dipotong oleh garis lain. Karena kita sejajar, Victoria akan selalu berada di kemiringan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Sayangnya, Victoria membenci fakta itu. Seindah apapun rupa dua garis sejajar, mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu. Sepanjang apapun kedua garis itu bersama-sama. Mereka tidak akan pernah menyatu.

Sekalipun, Victoria selalu ada di samping Kyuhyun di sepanjang jalan pemuda itu, ia tidak akan mampu bersatu dengan Kyuhyun. Karena mereka sejajar, selamanya akan selalu sejajar. Karena Victoria, memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama Kyuhyun.

Dari awal, Victoria memang sudah kalah, ia tidak pernah menang—dan tidak akan pernah. Tapi Victoria terlambat menyadarinya. Kesadaran itu baru datang ketika rasa yang ia tekan selama ini sudah berakar kuat. Kesadaran itu baru datang ketika Kyuhyun sudah memilih untuk berada di sisinya, dan Victoria tidak ingin melepasnya.

Cinta? Orang bilang kita mampu mengorbankan apapun demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya. Apa Victoria sebenarnya tidak mencintai Kyuhyun—kalau begitu?

Salah.

Victoria sangat mencintainya, hingga ia ingin Kyuhyun selalu bersamanya. Karena hanya Victoria yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. Lagi, kesombongan seorang Victoria Song membuatnya tenggelam dalam khayalan.

Tapi coba lihat Sungmin! Victoria memang jauh lebih baik dari pemuda itu. Apanya yang 'cinta'? Hanya karena dicemooh oleh mahasiswa sekampus, ia lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Apa begitu itu cinta?

Apanya yang 'demi dia'? Pada akhirnya semua orang berpikir 'demi diriku sendiri'. Walau sekarang mengatakan bahwa semua hal itu demi orang lain, kenyataannya itu hanyalah bentuk keegoisan semata.

**.**

**M**ungkin Kyuhyun sendiri tidak sadar. Kalau ia menerima perjodohan dengan Victoria hanya sebagai bentuk ungkapan kemarahan atas perginya Sungmin. Mungkin ia tidak sadar, kalau ketika ia menatap Victoria, yang terpantul di kedua _onyx_-nya adalah wajah Sungmin. Mungkin ia tidak sadar, kalau setiap inci gerakan tubuhnya selalu identik dengan Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin. Mungkin jika ditanya, Kyuhyun akan menyangkal. Berpura-pura kuat akan kepergian Sungmin padahal dalam hatinya hanya nama itu yang tersebut.

Tapi sayangnya, Victoria tahu semuanya.

Banyak yang bilang, yang paling mengetahui diri kita adalah kita sendiri. Namun pada kenyataannya, tetap ada saja orang yang buta. Atau menutup mata, walaupun tidak buta.

Victoria tahu kalau Kyuhyun—sebenarnya—tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang diinginkannya.

Victoria sadar kalau ia tidak lebih dari gadis bodoh yang tidak punya kekuatan apapun atas Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mampu menunjukkan tempat yang lebih terang pada Kyuhyun, ia tak mampu menuntun Kyuhyun pada cahaya.

Yang Victoria lakukan hanyalah membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang dimaunya—membiarkan dirinya terbenam kegelapan. Victoria tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain ikut tenggelam bersama Kyuhyun. Victoria tidak dapat mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari kehampaan. Ia tidak tahu caranya untuk menolong. Sehingga yang Victoria lakukan hanyalah mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun—ke neraka sekalipun.

Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau Victoria sering memergokinya melamun dengan pandangan kosong ke arah yang terkadang tak tentu. Seolah-olah ada tempat yang sangat ingin didatanginya dimana ada seseorang yang menunggunya nun jauh disana. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau kedua bola matanya bergetar ketika Victoria tidak sengaja menyebutkan nama Sungmin.

Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Tapi Victoria tahu.

Terkadang tidak tahu sama sekali itu menyakitkan. Tapi tahu terlalu banyak jauh lebih sakit.

Dalam malam yang hening, ketika Victoria tidak disibukkan oleh pertemuan atau acara-acara keluarga Song, ia sering bertanya-tanya, sebesar apakah eksistensi Victoria di hati Kyuhyun. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, adakah Victoria di hati Kyuhyun?

Tapi ia tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya.

Hingga akhirnya, Victoria tenggelam dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sendiri. Terlalu sibuk oleh kegelisahan hati. Malam-malamnya yang sepi menjadi tidak tenang meskipun ia sudah memiliki sang pangeran di tangan.

**.**

**V**ictoria sering sekali merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Pada dirinya yang lemah—tak memiliki kekuatan apapun atas Kyuhyun.

Mengapa bukan Victoria yang menjadi sumber kekuatan Kyuhyun? Mengapa bukan ia yang menuntun Kyuhyun dari keterpurukan? Mengapa Victoria hanya bisa menonton Kyuhyun tanpa bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali?

Mengapa harus Lee Sungmin, mengapa bukan Victoria?

Kyuhyun sayang padanya, Victoria tahu itu. Tapi bukan hanya sayang yang Victoria inginkan. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun berikan padanya—mungkin sampai di akhirnya nanti.

Victoria merasa konyol pada dirinya sendiri. Ia seharusnya sadar ia tidak pernah berhasil.

Mengapa ia—dengan bodohnya—masih memperjuangkan cintanya pada Kyuhyun, bahkan di saat ia tahu hati Kyuhyun sudah penuh terisi Lee Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin. Membandingkan dirinya dengan pemuda itu membuat Victoria lebih merasa sakit lagi.

Bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah sebuah kesempurnaan, bukan begitu? Lee Sungmin adalah matahari Kyuhyun. Penerang jalan, penuntun arah, dan penghangat hati.

Lalu siapa Victoria?

Victoria hanyalah bayangan bulan pada permukaan air yang beriak. Ia hanyalah ilusi, terombang-ambing tidak stabil. Victoria hanya refleksi dari bulan di permukaan air yang sama yang juga merefleksikan si matahari. Tapi bukankah matahari dan bulan tidak pernah ada pada saat yang sama?

Ketika si matahari pergi, maka bulan menemani. Namun bayangan matahari tidak pernah pergi. Karena cahaya bulan adalah pantulan dari cahaya matahari itu sendiri.

**.**

**D**i antara Kyuhyun dan Victoria, ada banyak hal—terlalu banyak hal—yang terjadi. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan tanpa jawaban. Ada berjuta keinginan tanpa perasaan. Ada bertumpuk kata yang tak mampu diungkapkan. Ada air mata yang tertahan.

Victoria tahu. Yang tidak ia tahu adalah fakta bahwa Kyuhyun juga tahu.

Keduanya tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka hanya menyiksa diri mereka sendiri dengan perbuatan ini. Tapi keduanya saling bertahan. Berusaha membuat ilusi tentang kehidupan yang mereka impikan. Keduanya saling membela—semata hanya agar tak ada yang dibilang lemah.

Mereka hanya berpura-pura tersenyum di saat mereka sadar bahwa sesungguhnya mereka saling menyakiti.

Dan yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan.

Victoria—pada akhirnya—sadar bahwa hal yang dilakukannya bertahun-tahun terakhir ini sia-sia. Kyuhyun hanya milik Sungmin. Dan Victoria adalah milik Victoria sendiri—karena Kyuhyun tidak mau memilikinya.

Jika saja Victoria tidak dimakan oleh kesombongan dan harga diri yang menggelegak. Jika saja Victoria sadar akan kenyataan jauh di awal cerita. Jika saja Victoria tidak merasa dialah satu-satunya yang baik untuk Kyuhyun—karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak pantas sama sekali—mungkin ia tidak akan menyiksa dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

Tapi sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menoleh ke belakang. Victoria tidak ingin dibilang lemah hanya karena ia melangkah mundur.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Victoria sama-sama tidak memiliki pilihan. Yang harus mereka lakukan hanyalah kembali ke kehidupan mereka yang seperti dulu.

Bersembunyi di balik sebuah senyum yang merupakan manifestasi dari kerapuhan dan menyelimuti diri sendiri dengan topeng kesempurnaan—dan kebersamaan.

**.**

**.**

"_**Even if you know how to read other people's heart, you don't have any clue how to read your own,"**_

—**Hattori Heiji, Detective Conan**

**.**

"_**Sekalipun sesuatu ditempatkan di telapak tangan kita, belum tentu kita mampu menggenggamnya."**_

—**Shinichi Kudou, Detective Conan**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Owari**

**끝**

—**End of the story****—**

**.**

.

.

Saya ingin mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada _readers/author _yang telah memberikan atensi untuk fic-fic saya sebelumnya. Jadinya fanfic ini, dan fanfic-fanfic yang akan datang, adalah karena kalian semua. Terimakasih telah menjadi penyemangat yang walaupun kasat mata tetapi luar biasa … =)

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Err … saya ngerasa _awkward _gimanaaa gitu waktu bikin fic ini …

Agak gak PD, sih. Sepertinya _angst_-nya gak begitu kerasa. Dan juga, sepertinya gaya penulisan saya agak berubah, deh …

Oke, terakhir, _**Your comments, concrit, and good critism are very very appreciated. RnR, please? **_


End file.
